


Babe, I got this

by Angel_Feather



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Feather/pseuds/Angel_Feather
Summary: Its cold and miserable. Arthurs grumpy and lost, Alfred has the solution to light up his path.





	

It was dark, cold and windy outside. A storm was coming. "Ugh its bloody freezing out here!" Exclaimed Arthur as he stormed through the forest, a short cut that Alfred suggested. "It's not that bad" Alfred replied, casually strolling along beside the angered brit.

They carried on walking, the weather got colder and the night got darker vastly. Arthur huffed in annoyance, feeling purplexed and lost - Alfred sighed, how long was this shortcut again?

"Its getting rather dark" Arthur muttered to himself as he squinted his eyes, tryig to figure out where they are

"Babe, dont worry I got this" Alfred said hitting Arthurs arms, he stomped his feet on the ground causing his white trainers to flash up in multiple colours - lighting their way. Alfred smirked at his genius mind, Arthur glared at his stupidity.

"Why are you like this?"


End file.
